Nightmares
by The Lantern
Summary: The numbness was spreading, the covers of the bed twisted and shifted on there own, some how comforting, familiar. Head feeling like it was filled with lead, the inhabitant of the bed laid back, pale throat bared, and limbs limp at their sides. DxK


_Disclaimer: If I owned it why would I be writing this?_

_Hellish dilated black orbs gleamed in the darkness of the chamber, menacing and lewd, its cracked gaping hole, which took the place of its mouth, splayed into a diabolical grin, crooked fangs bared from the vile creature's gums, and it let loose a hoarse cackle, its long vein like tongue darted out, bathing its unblinking eyes in a saliva filled film, which was colored a rusty crimson._

_The numbness was spreading, the covers of the bed twisted and shifted on there own, some how comforting, familiar. Head feeling like it was filled with lead, the inhabitant of the bed laid back, pale throat bared, and limbs limp at the sides of their trunk. The larynx of the youth was clogged with a thick substance, which slid down the slender column into their hollow chest. The being took no notice when they began to sink, deeper and deeper into the duvet, nor when the mattress opened, cradling them gently in it's soothing hold, they where to entrapped, to curious to look away from the monster which stood at the end, watching them sink with child-like glee. _

_Pink, chapped lips parted as a metallic taste, perhaps their life's exertion spilled past their lips, coating them in a thin liquid glaze, which was moist but also nauseous, causing the youth to gag on reflex. They whimpered gently their chest depressing into itself, collapsing, but they didn't scream, nor did they fight, even as the tears leaked from the corners of their half-lidded eyes, they felt at peace, rocked gently by the nonexistent haze of their dreams, and the unintelligent stare of the monstrosity. This was what their creator saw when he looked at them, a horror, a unintelligent pawn that haunted little children's night dreams, so why be frightened? It was one of the same class, the class of the forgotten and forsaken. _

_Golden gems were hidden beneath lengthy lashes as the senses slowly became detached, first sight, with the glass like glazing about the optical organs, blocking any further sight,, then was smell, the abandoned odor of the chamber slowly faded, then taste, the blood was just another liquid, a drink that just happed to be spilling up their throat into their mouth, then all they could do was listen, listen to the satin shifting about them, brushing against their unfeeling skin., listen as the bed creaked and groan, giving way to the void in which he was to rest. Even more so when the creature, which had yet to move from its position, breathed harshly mumbling an odd language not known by the angel. And all at once it was gone, everything, and the being fell into the beloved darkness, a place where he was welcomed._

"_Night Kard…"_

"_Goodbye dear heart." _

"Shit." Dilated amber orbs widened as their owner sat up abruptly, kicking off the sweat soaked sheets with a shiver, a pale chest heaved as he struggled to breath, panting with anxiety, he stumbled to his feet, rushing toward the bathroom in distress, the golden haired collapsed in front of the toilet, emptying his innards into the porcelain bowl, shakily, the clammy digits attached to a shaky hand, brushed back threads of gold from the angels ashen face.

Scrambling to his feet, the boy held onto the sink for balance, and began rifling through the medicine cabinet desperately, finding what he had sought, he twisted the cap off and tilted more than enough pills into his shaking hand, downing the medication with a gulp of tap water, he gasped, choking slightly. When he had pulled himself into a some-what organized façade, he finally left the bathroom, after flushing the toilet to clear the stink of the after-math that the night-memory had caused.

Warily, he avoided he bed, flinching when the form on the bed rolled around to meet him, violet orbs peering from beneath amethyst tresses, lazily a tan arm splayed itself across the vacant sheets where the blond had formerly slept, it beckoned him silently, even as he glanced away and then back in defiance, even as he straightened his back to maintain some dignity, he found he could not resist, and slumped forward, though noticeably reluctant, and hesitantly sat next to the darker being.

"Another dream?" The velvet voice rolled over him comfortingly and he found himself melting into the serene atmosphere, relaxing his tensed body and frightened mind, he was safe now, not alone or dying, but protected and adored, a chattel of is equal, who understood him so much more than he ever could. "Perhaps." He murmured, allowing himself to slip back into the possessive yet endearing embrace of his counterpart., unwilling to simply break down and poor out all of his worries and angst to the dark angel, no, he was to high-mettled for that.

"You hungry?" Dark asked, nuzzling his waist seductively. Krad crinkled his nose and shook his head, any hunger before hand was spoiled by his little fit in the bathroom. He doubted he'd be able to hold it down at the scent of food, let alone the taste of it. His nerves had settled, and now he was perfectly fine combing his hands through the thief's spiky locks. He chuckled softly as the thief let loose a deep purring growl, basking in the blonde's unusually affectionate attention. His former enemy was much better off as his lover, and his pet, he'd have thought the blond would rebel when he forced the angel into his new position as his pet, as a alternative to sealing him. But once they had separated from their hosts, the angel had approached him, lost and hopeless, having no longer having purpose.

So Dark had offered again, and the blond had accepted, if it gave him purpose in this world where he was so obviously not needed, then he would do it, it also helped that his new master was familiar, even if an former enemy. It had been a bumpy ride the first few times they had made love, the angel uneasy at the thought of intimacy, and Dark trying to restrain himself for straight out raping the innocent yet feisty thing. It was after the third night when he had awoken to the blond sobbing in the bathroom, raving about creatures watching him and the dolls talking to him, Dark soon figured out that these dreams were repetitive, and not new to the angel, who informed him he had had them ever since the black wings had been separated. He had also mentioned a mirror personality who had chatted with him in the earlier years, named Kard.

Sensing that his other-self was settled, he let a grin over come his features, and mischievously he slipped a hand past the soft material of his boxers, which he had slept in, and gave the supple backside a firm squeeze, resulting in the blond letting loose a delicious mewl, then realizing what he'd done the seraph smacked the thief's head f childishly, only to yelp when the violet haired man licked the flesh of his thigh, suckling slightly, damn he could never get enough of Krad's taste!

And judging by the frail digits tangled in his hair and pleasured moans, Krad couldn't get enough of him either.

********Author notes*******

_**I'm so sorry! I just can't update, I get started on one chapter of any of my stories and lose what ever inspiration I have after the first page! Sould this remain a one-shot or not?**_

_**Review to tell me! Anonymous reviews enabled!** _


End file.
